Media devices, such as a set top box (STB), a stereo, a television, a computer system, or the like, are often configured to receive streaming media content. Such media devices may receive media content from a variety of sources. For example, media content may be provided by a content provider that is sourcing the media content to the media device over a high capacity media content delivery system, such as a cable-based system, a fiber optic-based system, or a satellite-based system. Another exemplary source of media content is a portable memory medium, such as a compact disk (CD), digital video disk (DVD) or the like. Yet another exemplary source is a web site that provides the media content to the media device over a connection, such as the Internet.
As the media content is received, the media device may be configured by a user to store the received media content for later presentation. For example, the media device may have, or be coupled to, a digital video recorder (DVR) or other suitable media content storage systems. Accordingly, at a later time, the user may access the stored media content for presentation.
However, it may be relatively difficult for the user to appreciate the nature of the stored media content, other than by available meta data such as the media content title, actor identities, content descriptor, and/or one or more selected scene images. Furthermore, if the user is interested in initiating playback of the media content at a particular scene, there is no convenient way for the user to access the media content at the desired location of the scene of interest. In such situations, the user would initiate playback of the media content from the start of the media content, and then use a fast forward, skip ahead, or other playback features to advance through the media content to a scene where the user wishes to initiate or resume the playback of the media content.
In another situation, the user may be watching media content such as a movie or a television program. At some point, the user may fall asleep or may be otherwise distracted. However, the user may not have paused presentation during play of the media content. In this situation, it is relatively difficult for the user to return or rewind back to the scene where they stopped viewing the media content. Further, it may be relatively difficult for the user to precisely recall where they stopped viewing the presented media content.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide a more user-friendly way to enable a user to initiate or resume playback of selected media content at a desired location in the media content.